


I found a heart bright like the morning sun. He touched my lips, so softly, with his fingertips

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [8]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy taking care of sick Amy, F/M, Fluff, Forever, Idiots in Love, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sick Character, Soulmates, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I found a heart bright like the morning sun. He touched my lips, so softly, with his fingertips

It had been late in the evening when they stepped through the door at Tim's house.  
After spending the whole day, pretty much constantly on their feet, with just a few pit stops for coffee, she had secretly longed to crawl under the covers for the majority of the day and just sleep. She felt a bit weary, but Tim had been so excited and in such a good mood, she wanted to try her best not to let her fatigue shine through.  
But something didn't feel right in her, and that made her subdued and insecure, and she kept clutching Tim's hand excessively as she needed to be as close as possible when she was in that state.

 _"Do you want to call it a day, love?"_ he finally asked, as they were coming out from a quick stop at the store.

Her feet ached, her body ached and she didn't want to stand up another second longer.  
She closed her eyes and nodded.

 _"I can tell you're tired, Pookie,"_ he said and carded his fingers through her hair, _"and I'm sorry for dragging you along on my whim all day."_

_"You are more than forgiven, Tim, but I just wanna go home and go to bed..."_

_"Good thing I bought enough ice cream to last us for a week then, "_ winking at her before kissing the top of her head.

She mentioned that she was freezing and he offered her his jacket as they were walking to the car. Smiling reassuringly, he took her hand.

 _"You're so cold, love, "_ he said as he and gave her fingers a few quick kisses, warming them up with his lips.

Protectively keeping her close, as he knew she was a bit down.

 _"Come on."_ he said softly before opening the car door for her. _"Let's get you home."_

He turned the heat on in the car right away to make it nice and warm for her, and put on her favourite radio station that exclusively played classic rock, hoping it would make her feel a little better.  
Slumping back against the seat, she figured she was just going to rest her eyes for a minute, but fell asleep pretty much as soon as he started driving, with her hand in the pocket of his sweatpants the whole way.

***

_"Hey, sleeping beauty. We're home."_

Tim's voice finding its way into her sleep and slowly waking her up. She heard him, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying, he seemed very distant. Her eyes snapped open when he gently shook her knee.

 _"What..?"_ she asked sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

_"We're home."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Aww, I really wore you down today, didn't I?"_

She smiled weakly as she nodded.

_"I'm sorry, baby."_

***

After a hot shower, she found Tim in the bedroom watching tv, and she smiled to herself for many reasons. The bed had never looked as inviting as it did in that moment.  
The bedding were strewn out in a lovely disarray, with pillows and blankets all over, and Tim in the midst of it all. He looked so relaxed and he was so beautiful, it made her heart beat a little faster. That seemed to be the accepted reaction in his company and she was so grateful for having him in her life and being able to snuggle up next to him whenever she wanted. She loved him more than any words could ever convey.

_"My clothes fit so perfectly on you, my love."_

Tim's eyes lit up with amusement and joy, and she held out her arms a little to examine herself, and couldn't help but giggle at his clearly ironic statement. The huge hoodie reached just above her bare knees and she could easily fit three of herself in it.  
She didn't care that it was too big, though, because it smelled  _so_ nice and was _so_ soft. It had Tim all over.

She hummed a little and wrapped both arms around herself as she made her way over to the bed. She had since long claimed the worn out piece of garment as her own since Tim didn't wear it anymore and was about to throw it away.  
She loved wearing his clothes, even his Jockey boxers.

She needed to snuggle, but the way he was placed on the bed made very little space for her favourite nook, so she moaned ruefully for sympathy, delicately tugging his knee at the same time, so that he would move a little and she could lay down beside him.

 _"Come here,"_ he laughed and held out his arm.

She flopped down in the soft bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin, loving the familiar smell of sex and the fabric softener he used, as it hit her nostrils.  
She made herself comfortable next to him, never feeling as protected as she did now, knowing that Tim was beside her and that he wouldn't go anywhere.  
She had longed for this all day, and it felt like she was submerged in a fluffy cloud. She hummed with satisfaction as she rested her head on his arm, feeling him snuggling her to him and how he inhaled the scent of her damp hair.

 _"I just love this, "_ she mumbled and snaked her hand under his t-shirt, running her fingers over his chest. _"I love this bed..."_

Her eyes drifting shut almost immediately as Tim's hand absent mindedly caressed the top of her head.

 _"A lot of sinful conduct going on in it, baby..."_ he cooed.

 _"Totally, "_ she said matter-of-factly and scooted closer.

_"How do you feel, my love?"_

_"I'm cold."_

_"You're not getting sick, are you?"_ he asked, placing the back of his fingers on her forehead to feel if she had a fever.

_"I don't get sick."_

_"You're very warm, "_ he said as he moved his hand to feel her cheek.

_"That's 'cause I'm wearing layers..."_

_"You should've told me that you wanted to go home earlier. You don't feel good and I've been dragging you along all day."_

_"Yeah, you're totally horrible, Tim..."_

_"I'm serious, love. You know how I get...I have to have someone telling me to slow down, otherwise I wont get it."_

_"Well, we're home now, aren't we?"_ she yawned. _"I'll be fine, Tim, just let me sleep a little."_

_"Are you always like this when you're sick?"_

_"What?"_

_"Completely insusceptible to what people say?"_

She opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head off his arm. And even that took a lot of effort. He smiled fondly at her:

_"You're so stubborn."_

She bit her lips together in an act to fight the involuntarily tears that burned behind her eyes. She was so completely drained and weak that his comment seemed so harsh and rude, and the sorrow hit her right in her chest.

 _"Don't be like that, Tim!"_ she sniveled. _"I'm sick..!"_

He couldn't help but laugh a little at her shifting mood and he kissed her forehead to make amends, tucking her in even more before he drew her nearer. Speaking in a calm, sensible voice:

_"I know you are, baby."_

_"Then take care of me! I'm little..."_ she whimpered.

 _"I'm sorry, love,"_ he said, laughing softly. _"What can I do for you?"_

She pressed her body to him and nuzzled her face in his side.

 _"Sing me something..."_ she begged in a tiny voice.

 


End file.
